Time After Time
by purpleraincloud
Summary: A blundered wish causes Monday to repeat itself over and over again until confessions are made. Hehe. For some reason I like to torture ppl. with chem. I warn you, it's my corniness at high tide.


Disclaimer: If you don't own these characters and you know it, clap your hands. :clap clap:  
Author's Notes: Hey everybody... Sad to report to readers deprived of the Cartoon Network that the WB has stopped showing episodes of DBZ. Oh well, back to trying to figure out what they're saying in Spanish. =) I noticed a lot of T/P fics out there so I decided to try my hand at it. Tell me how I did. :wink: I know I made Pan somewhat...desperate...here. Sorry. Pan's character was always iffy with me (I'm ignoring GT's interpretation of her since their interpretation of all the characters seems wrong.) To ppl. who aren't sappy, :cough: sorry, I mean "hopelessly romantic" hit "back" now before it's too late! Those still with me...thanks. Till next time.   
-purpleraincloud  
  
  
  
Time After Time  
  
Goten:  
  
I wonder if there's some record for the longest time taken to shut off an alarm. I set my personal best this morning, 10 minutes and 56 seconds... would have let the thing keep going on longer too if Gohan hadn't barged in, annoyed, and shut it for me.  
It's the morning of my big chemistry exam... and god, what I wouldn't have done to crawl back into bed...  
I arrived to school early, my teacher let me in and I sat there for what seemed like hours till everyone else arrived. Mai, the smart girl who sits next to me, winked at me and wished me good luck as she received her test. The guy in front of me passed me my test, and sighing, preceded to fail my second semester of chem.  
  
***  
Gohan:  
  
Blanket. Breakfast. Blaring alarm. Huh? Oh. Goten's alarm had been going off for quite some time. I get up and walk down the hall to his room. I stop the alarm looking a little annoyed and far too angry than I should be...  
  
***  
Trunks:  
  
Monday morning, and what does the world have to show for it? A purple sunrise and air thick with the scent of irises and baby's breath. Okay, it was one of those days...I perpetually rose on the wrong side of the bed.  
I got into my ride to go to work and step out onto the sun splashed street. A sudden ki attracts my attention, I turn and a flash of light fills my eyes. I felt one sudden puncture, through my chest, I want to touch it but lack the strength to. I feel numb, and the world collapses on me.  
  
***  
Goku:  
  
Monday. Found Uubu and went into the Room of Spirits and Time to train...forgot when I came out.  
  
***  
Goten:  
  
I wonder if there's some...huh? I woke up with a start, my alarm had been ringing for a long time... Gohan's at the door looking bewildered.  
"Morning," he mumbles and apologizes for barging in.  
"What day is it?" I asked him, confused.  
"Monday. Get dressed, breakfast will be ready soon... and you got that big chem. test today, remember?"  
Scratching my head I nod. "Chem test... right."  
Didn't I take my chem. test already?  
  
  
***  
Trunks:  
  
Monday morning and what did the world have to show for it? A purple sunrise and air thick with the scent of irises and baby's breath. Okay, it was one of those days. I perpetually rose on the wrong side of the bed.  
I...stepped out of my ride... and onto the sun splashed street. I turn and look all around me... I remember... collapsing? No... that must have been some weird dream. Dazed I walked into my office building to start work, trying not to remember that...I had died back there once.  
  
***  
  
Goku:  
  
Still training with Uubu... left to take a snack. No one was around at Dende's so I decided to check up on everyone... Going home Chi-Chi told me Goten was at school taking his chem. test...  
"Wasn't his chem. test on Monday?"  
Chi-Chi nodded, disinterested. I forgot stuff all the time, this wasn't new to her. "Today is Monday."  
I scratched my head. "Really? Hm... Okay. I gotta go, see you."  
I stepped out of the house and into the sunlight. I knew for a fact that today couldn't have been Monday. I had trained with Uubu for a year in the Room of Spirits and Time, meaning that it should be Tuesday today... So what was going on? Coming down the stairs, I turned to find Gohan standing there, looking as shell shocked as I was.  
"You know something is wrong too?" I asked my eldest son.  
Gohan nodded. "I'm not sure what though."  
"I think today is recycling itself...and I can see through it because I had been outside of time...In the Room of Spirits and Time today...uh...yesterday I mean."  
Gohan contemplated this for a moment. "Yes, I had a strange feeling when I woke up this morning..."  
"Talk about déjà vu, huh?" I smiled playfully, lightly hitting him on the arm.  
"What're we going to do?"  
"Well I'm guessing there is only one thing in the world that could have caused this to happen."  
"The Dragon Balls."  
I nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let's go check it out."  
We powered up and blasted off without another word.  
  
***  
Trunks:  
  
Gina, my secretary hurries me into a meeting about foreign investments that lasts for almost four hours. Turning to my office she tells me my mother is on the phone for me...  
I pressed the glowing button on my office phone and pick up.  
"Hello, mom?"  
"No stupid it's me."  
Pan. She randomly calls me a lot. Dunno why.  
"Oh hey Pan. What's up?"  
"Are you okay?"  
There's a faint hint of concern in her voice that she conceals nicely.  
"Yeah, I'm fine... but..."  
"Yeah?"  
I laugh silently at myself and my stupidity.  
"I think I had a premonition...or something. I could have sworn I was supposed to die today."  
No laugh. No snicker. Silence.  
"Hey Pan, that was a joke, don't take it too seriously. I mean...well."  
Another moment of awkward silence.  
"I have to go." She says, hurriedly.  
"Oh okay. Well, I'll talk to you later."  
"Yeah, bye."   
I listen to the dial tone for a second before realizing how hastily she had hung up on me.  
Disappointed I put the receiver down to its cradle and sat down at my desk, looking out at my view of the city.  
  
***  
Goku:  
  
The Dragon Ball radar had showed...as I had suspected (score!) that someone was, in fact, collecting the Dragon Balls. Gohan and I locked in on his/her location and I went ahead and tried to spot the culprit. Finding the perfect spot to watch him and hide, I waved to Gohan telling him to power down some more and join me.   
I have seen countless sorts of evil doers trying to use the Dragon Balls to become more powerful or rule of the world or something like that...but THIS?!  
For lo and behold, from behind the bushes with the Dragon Balls was my granddaughter Pan.  
  
***  
Pan:  
  
Okay, so I'm pathetic, I know... but I just couldn't resist. I spotted him on my regular route to school, getting on his ride to get to work. I just... I wanted to see him...his face. He just smiled so warmly and... oh, I know, I'm pathetic!  
So I followed him and...  
  
***  
Gohan:  
  
"Pan," I whispered from behind the bushes. Goku nodded, solemnly, almost apologetically.  
"What is she?" I begin but get cut off by the sound of her voice.  
"Shelong...I wish...I wish that today I could tell Trunks how I feel."  
  
***  
Trunks:  
  
"Sir?" Gina's voice on the intercom alerts me that I'm still at my office. Guess I dozed off for a minute.  
"Yeah?"  
"That girl's on the phone for you again."  
After brief consideration at the happenings of our last conversation I hesitantly tell Gina to patch her through.  
"Hey Pan."  
"Hey."  
Silence.  
"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
"Yeah you see..."  
  
***  
Goten:  
  
Walking home from a chem. test I knew I had failed once already was just...sad. I'm just going to crawl into bed and forget today... or yesterday or whenever the hell it's been...ever happened.  
  
***  
Goku:  
  
"Pan!" Gohan jumped up after hearing Pan's wish. Obviously startled she took a step back before recognizing her father's voice and calming down...a bit.  
"Pan, what have you done?" Gohan demanded.  
"I..."  
"Gohan...calm down. Pan isn't one to do something like this without a good reason." I said in an even tone. "Now Pan, mind telling us what that good reason is?"  
Pan sighed. "Well you see... it started when I followed Trunks to work today."  
  
***   
Pan:  
  
I followed his ride to the Capsule Corporation... he was a sight stepping out into sun... but then I sense a ki from behind me and then a beam of light shoots out of the sky inches from me...and straight through him. I want to gag at the sight but the horror of it hits me first. Without thinking I come out of hiding and run to his side.  
He has this...stark...yet calm look on his face as he tries to place his hand over his heart. I don't think he knows I'm there. And I think he's dead before I take his hand and start to cry...   
  
***  
Gohan:  
  
"So...I collected the Dragon Balls and wished that...that I could tell him how I feel before he died. Stupid I guess... and selfish but..."  
I wrapped my arms tightly around my daughter's waist. "Don't worry about it."  
Turning to my father I said, "Well I guess this is one blundered wish...though she had all the right intentions it seems as though the day keeps repeating itself until she tells Trunks how she feels."  
Goku shrugged. "Well then why doesn't she just tell him?"  
I laughed. "Trust me...its never that easy."  
"I think I know how to fix this mess."  
"Okay...let's do it."  
  
  
Goten:  
  
Blaring alarm... Oh no. Slapping it I turned over and checked my calendar...Monday. Chem test. Shoot me.  
Gohan was leaning on the doorframe when I got up.  
"Don't worry kiddo. Just do your best... I promise you that this will be the last time you'll have to take that test."  
Shock.  
"So I have been repeatedly subjected to taking my chem.. test over and over again."  
Gohan nodded. "We have a situation. Dad and I are working it out. It's taken care of."  
I shook my head weakly. "I sure hope so...I can't keep going around failing that test."  
Gohan smiled and left me there pondering the direness of my situation.  
  
  
Goku:  
"So who is it that kills Trunks?" I ask Pan who shoots me an angry, annoyed look.  
"What? It's a legit question." I defended.  
"It is." Gohan stated as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Pan sighed. "I don't know. The first time the day repeated itself I was able to stop him...but Trunks still can dimly remember dying... I don't know who the guy is... and I don't care."  
Noting the edge in her voice I decide to drop the matter...for now. But it will still be something to mention to Vejeta offhandedly... people just don't go around killing other people for no reason...  
"Okay," Pan said, looking down at her watch. "I've got this clocked...he should be arriving in his car..............now!"  
Turning we see Trunks' driver stop in front of the Capsule Corporation. The door swings open and Trunks steps out, blinking from the sunlight.  
Looking up I see the culprit about to deliver the blow.   
I had to admit...the guy was fast. But I knew him and what he was going to do...he knew nothing about me...and with that I dealt some quick blows and with a little assist from Gohan, quickly finished the job. Brushing some dirt off my clothes, I wave Pan off, telling her to go and...well, do her thing.  
"Good luck!" Gohan whispers, giving his daughter the thumbs up sign. I laugh out loud.  
"Let's just hope this is the end of it...I really don't like Mondays."  
***  
  
Trunks:  
  
Foreign investment meetings are such downers. I search the drawers of my office for a Snickers bar or something, but come up empty handed. A sudden movement attracts my attention, turning back I see Pan standing there, smiling, in front of me.  
"Howdy ho kiddo. Didn't you...didn't you call me earlier today?" I asked, a little bit confused.  
"Uh... no. Not this today no..."  
"Oh."  
"What do you remember about that conversation?" She picks up some of the toys on my desk and fiddles with them between her fingers.  
"Nothing really," I recline on my cushy chair. "I think you wanted to tell me something but then you kept changing your mind..."  
"Yeah." Pan nodded, certain. "About that...look..."  
"Yes. I'm listening."  
"Doyouwanttogooutsometime?!"  
She said that loudly and in one breath..  
I was...shocked...and...well, a little...happy?  
I tried to suppress an irresistible grin. "Sure. Why not? We'll paint the town red."  
She hoped around the room like a monkey girl for a bit and then we fell into a warm embrace. I liked it. So I let her stay there for a while.  
  
Epilogue:  
Goten, although having received three chances to not fail his chem. test, did in fact, fail it. He took a re-test and managed to squeak by with a C-. Vegeta looked into the man who tried to kill (succeeded once actually) Trunks...but that's a completely different story. As for Pan and Trunks, they went out on their first date the following Saturday. They saw the new Christopher Lambert movie...women cried...men cheered... Trunks and Pan liked it when the guy got decapitated... They plan to go out on another date together soon...  
  



End file.
